1. Field of the Invention
This application claims priority to prior Chinese patent applications 200920300284.0 and 200920301634.5, the disclosure of which are incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector assembly, and more particularly to an electrical connector assembly with improved contact arrangement and metallic shell.
2. Description of Related Art
Developed by Sony, Hitachi, Thomson (RCA), Philips, Matsushita (Panasonic), Toshiba and Silicon Image, the High-Definition Multimedia Interface (HDMI) has emerged as the connection standard for HDTV and the consumer electronics market. HDMI is the first digital interface to combine uncompressed high-definition video, multi-channel audio and intelligent format and command data in a single digital interface. An electrical connector assembly in accordance with HDMI standard can be connected with personal computers, set top box, televisions, etc, and used for audio and video signal transmission via a same cable.
According to HDMI transmitting protocol, a C-type HDMI connector comprises nineteen contacts disposed in a distance of 7.2 millimeter, so the distance of the two neighboring contacts is only 0.4 millimeter, and it's difficult to arrange all the contacts on a same plane. Chinese patent No. 2711949Y published to YangLi on Jul. 20, 2005 discloses an electrical connector assembly compatible with A-type HDMI standard, the electrical connector assembly is defined with contacts thereof arranged on different planes of a PCB, then the distance between the two neighboring contacts can be wider for soldering. A A-type HDMI connector and a C-type HDMI connector have the same number of contacts, and the nineteen contacts comprises three channels transmitting Time Minimized Differential Signal (TMDS) and an individual channel transmitting Time Minimized Differential Signal (TMDS), in order to make sure the uniform time sequence of transmission, each TMDS channel includes a pair of differential signal contacts and a grounding contact. However, in YangLi's invention, the four pairs of differential signal contacts are soldered on two different planes of the PCB, thus the cross-talk therebetween may be increased.
U.S. issued No. 7,090,534B2 published to Wu on Jun. 8, 2006 discloses another HDMI connector, the HDMI connector has a shielding member enclosing a housing and a spacer assembled to the housing, the spacer is exposed beyond the shielding member, but the spacer maybe swing before molding a cover thereon, the connection area between other components maybe unstable, and the connecting area of contacts may be affected by EMI.
Correspondingly, it is desired to have an electrical connector assembly with improved contact arrangement and metallic shell to address the problems stated above.